Many surprises!
by pillowstainedred-anoteonthebed
Summary: Jace you SOB how could you do this to me, what the heck is wrong with you?... four hours later, oh Jace i love you thank yo so much for giving me this a little OOC J/C A/M I/S tons of surprises in this fanfic pls Read and Review! ideas always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters obviously, but man do i wish i did! anyways r&r plss

Clary POV:

"Jace!" I screamed he was in the shower, and had the door to his room in the institute locked.

"JACE!" I screamed again this time louder, I heard the water immediately shut off and his footsteps running towards the door.

He unlocked the door and was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist his perfect abs gleaming; I ran into his arms and started crying.

"Baby, Clary, look at me, what's wrong?" his eyes filled with concern as he dragged me to the bed and locked the door once again.

"Jace, I uh I think I might be uh," I couldn't finish my sentence my breath got caught in my throat as new sobs erupted from my chest.

"Shh baby just tell me what's wrong" he said, I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I just hoped against all odds that Jace would stay with me throughout this, that he wouldn't just leave me, I knew somewhere deep down that he wouldn't. Even though I knew how much he loved me, I couldn't make myself stop thinking what would happen if he did.

I cleared my throat, and grabbed Jace's hands in mine.

"Jace, I think I might be um, I think I'm pregnant…" I ducked my head immediately I couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

What I truly never expected to happen was exactly what Jace did he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly,

"Don't worry baby, I love you so much I could never leave you this baby is mine as much as it is yours, I will not desert you, I love you too much, we will be a very happy family, but only if you want to stay with me, I could understand if you wanted to brake up with me, but Clary, if you do please remember that I never want to brake up with you."

Tears racked through me once again, I couldn't believe this, and he wanted to stay with me! But how could he think I would ever want too leave him? Does he doubt my love for him?

"Jace Wayland I love you so much, how you could ever think I was going to leave you, I thought you would leave me, I want nothing more then for me you and this baby to be a family." I said then I kissed him passionately on the lips, my proof that I still loved him.

That night we made love, it was amazing, of course but what made it all the better was that I knew that Jace was all mine, I could feel his love for me.

4 months later. (A/n Clary is 4 months and two weeks into the pregnancy.)

Jace POV:

I was sitting on the couch watching the football game when Clary cam walking in a frown on her face.

"Morning baby, how was your nap?" I asked her.

"It _was_ fine until I woke up hungry." She pouted and came and sat next to me on the couch. I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Alright so your hungry, well what would you like to eat?" I asked her ready to get her anything she wanted to make her happy.

"Hmmmm" her face looked concentrated as she thought about what she would like to eat.

"I think I want honey garlic wings, dipped in chocolate sauce, and a peanut butter smoothie." She nodded at her decision, and I looked at her.

I had heard about women craving weird things when the were pregnant, but Clary hadn't up until this point, though she had gone through over two hundred jars of peanut butter, only the crunchy kind or she would throw a fit.

But I thought the peanut butter would be the worst of her cravings, guess I thought wrong eh?

"Okay baby, are you sure tats what you want though?" I asked her picking up the phone to dial the fast food restaurant.

"Yes of course I am sure why would I ask you for that if I didn't want it huh?" she slapped my across the face got up and stormed away, what the hell just happened?

I ordered the food and then went down to the kitchen to see if Clary was there no such luck, so I decided to try Izzy's room, again nope. Where on earth was she, I mean yes this institute was big but, where was she hiding?

I then heard crying from Alec's room, a girls crying, since I knew that Alec was gay, obviously since he was dating Magnus, I knew it had to be my angel crying, if he did anything to hurt my girl I will rip his head off!

I thought as I stormed down the hall to his room and ripped the door open.

I saw Alec sitting there with a stunned look on his face as Clary cried into his chest he had his arm hesitantly wrapped around her as if unsure what to do with them.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Nothing Jace I swear she just ran in here and started crying! The better question is what you did to her?" he asked me.

"Fuck off dude." I yelled at him, my anger getting the best of me until Clary turned around.

"Jace I am so sorry I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that, I don't know what came over me, it's just so hard being pregnant." She ran into my arms and I held her gingerly.

"Its okay baby." I reassured her. She smiled up at me her tears instantly gone; I kissed her sweetly until Alec gagged.

"Oh god could you to please get a room, I would really rather not see you get all hot and heavy in my bedroom." He said the look on his face completely disgusted.

"Oh it's not like we haven't already done it in here." I said shrugging as I walked out with Clary she blushed deeply and continually apologized to Alec as he screamed and ripped the sheets off his bed, no doubt to go wash them a hundred times.

"Jacey-boo…" Clary called me the nickname I absolutely hated but let her and only her call me since she was carrying my baby.

"Yes Clary hun?" I asked her curiously hoping she didn't change her request in food.

"When will my food be here, I'm starving, and I really want my chocolate dipped honey garlic wings, and can we go make my peanut butter shake now? Please please please?" she practically begged me.

In fact she was actually begging me; though she didn't have to I would have given her anything just now. But I simply nodded and took her into the kitchen, where Izzy stood trying to make what looked like, Mac and cheese, how the hell did she manage to screw this one up?

Clary POV:

I smelled something wonderful as I walked hand in hand into the kitchen with my Jace.

"Oh my god Izzy that smells wonderful, what is it can I have some please?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head and proceeded to put some into a bowl for me glad someone finally wanted something she cooked.

"Clary hun don't eat too much your wings should be here soon, and I'm going to make your shake." Jace told me, I just nodded and dug into the bowl Iz put in front of me.

I ate almost all of it when the door bell rang and Jace went to answer it. I couldn't help myself as soon as he walked out of the kitchen I burst into tears, Izzy came running over to me.

"Oh gosh Clary what's wrong?" she asked me clearly confused.

"I miss Jaceeeeee…." I cried into her shoulder.

"Oh hunny he is coming back he just went to get your food, you know that." she said wiping the tears from my face, but it was no use the just kept coming down.

"I know but I miss him so much." I whined.

I continued crying until Jace came into the kitchen and saw the tears.

"Clary baby what's wrong, if it's because your hungry I have your food right here baby." He said.

"Yes I'm hungry but Jace I'm crying because I missed you." I said wiping the tears away.

Jace laughed and pulled me onto his lap after getting me a plate of what smelled like the most amazing food ever!

I dug in immediately, but then stopped when I realized Jace wasn't eating with me, I felt like such a pig!

"Jace have some with me please?" I asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Baby I don't really like chocolate dipped honey garlic wings, and before you ask neither do Alec Magnus or Izzy." He said

I pouted and batted my eyelashes, there was no way I was going to be the only one eating!

"Fine." Jace said giving in. he grabbed a wing and shoved it into his mouth gagging at the taste I guess, even though I thought it tasted amazing, Izzy just laughed and walked away.

After I finished eating my wings, I got up from the table and looked at the clock 10 pm time for bed I have an early doctor's appointment tomorrow morning.

I pulled Jace up and into our room; Maryse was nice enough to let us share Jace's room since we were going to be having a baby.

"Jace are you going to come to sleep with me or watch TV?" I asked hoping he would come to bed with me.

He smiled, "I will come to bed with you if you want." I nodded eagerly. "Yes please." Jace laughed and closed the bedroom door.

I started taking my clothes off not bothering with pj's, but when I looked over to Jace pulling off his pants and shirt, I got over come with lust I needed him, it had been four months since we had had sex, and I wanted him badly.

"Like what you see?" Jace asked me, I just nodded fervidly and Jace laughed his husky laugh.

I couldn't stop myself I pushed him onto the bed, "Jace I need you, please." I said my body aching all over from the lack of Jace.

He laughed, though I didn't think this was funny, "straight to the point aren't we?" Jace said.

"Yes I need you, I've missed you Jace, please make love to me?" I asked him, and he was not one to be asked a third time.

Jace POV:

I woke up before Clary that morning not caring what had over came her last night just knowing how much I had missed filling her up. I snuggled closer to Clary and she sighed.

"Good morning Jace." She said sleepily. I smiled "morning precious." I told her.

"Jace can I have pancakes for breakfast?" she asked me, finally something normal to eat.

"Yeah sure hun lets go ill make you some." We got dressed and went down to the kitchen, where I made her some pancakes.

I put four of them in front of her; she looked up at me confused, like this wasn't what she wanted.

"Clary what's wrong you need to eat we have to get to the doctors soon. I told her.

She nodded, "I know but Jace where is the peanut butter, and pickles?" I stared at her I thought she was done with the fucked up cravings. Oh well guess not.

"Babe are you sure you want peanut butter and pickles on your pancakes?" she just nodded I sighed and walked to the fridge.

I gave her the stuff she wanted and put some Maple Syrup on my own pancakes.

**(A/N) ok I am having lots of fun writing this story, I hope you guys like it as much as I do I am super bored today so I will prob start on chap 2 pls pls pls read and review! New ideas welcome! just btw, Clary is 21 and Jace is 22.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CC own characters as always

Clary POV:

"Jace," I said as we sat curled up in front of the fire watching TV. He looked down at me,

"Yeah Clary?" he asked me kissing the top of my head.

"I don't like the winter! In fact I hate December! I am so glad our baby is going to be born in May aren't you?" I asked him, I really did hate the snow.

Jace nodded, "yeah Clary I am, and I'm happy that we are having a kid at all, but I didn't think you would hate December, after all Christmas is this month, don't you like Christmas?" Jace asked me.

"Of course I _love_ Christmas; in fact I still need to do some Christmas shopping! But I do have your Christmas present all picked out; I am so excited to give it to you!" Jace smiled.

"Aw babe you didn't have to get me anything, but yes I am excited and I really hope you like your present that I got you as well." He told me.

"I'm sure I will Jacey-boo, but right now I'm hungry, are you?" I asked him seriously, but Jace just laughed and said,

"Clary Fray you are always hungry. But right now yes I am hungry, so what is it you would like?" he asked me, though he is right I am always hungry.

"What do you feel like eating Jacey-boo?" I asked him not entirely sure what I wanted so I left that decision up to him.

"I think I'm in a pasta mood, but I also want grilled cheese, which do you want Clary?" he asked me, I couldn't choose I wanted both but with a little something extra so I said;

"I want pasta with chocolate sauce instead of tomato, and grilled cheese with bananas inside of them, and I want five grilled cheeses, okay? Does that sound good to you?" I hoped it did because whether he liked it or not that's what I was going to have.

"Clary I will make you whatever you want, but please do not make me eat any of it, I'm sorry to say but it just doesn't sound very appetizing to me, I guess you only want it because you're pregnant, so I will just have normal pasta and grilled cheese okay?"

I nodded and jumped up and ran to the kitchen! Hmm I thought what I am going to have to wash down my yummy dinner; since today is Christmas Eve I think I will have some egg nogg.

"Jace, do we have any egg nogg?" he nodded and I went to the fridge and got some egg nogg.

I took a sip of it and immediately spit it out it tasted horrible; I think it was missing something. Oh I know!

I ran back to the fridge and pulled out the Ketchup bottle, I put like a half a cup into my egg nogg and then proceeded to mix it.

"Um Clary did you just put ketchup in that?" Jace asked me flipping over one of my grilled banana-cheeses. I just nodded and drank a sip.

"Oh My God, Jacey you have to try this it is like amazing!" I told him super excited.

"Uh well Clary I will take your word for it, I would rather not, if that's okay with you?" I nodded at him and he smiled relived.

"Omg, Jace aren't you excited tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" I asked him as we sat down to eat our dinner.

"Yes I can't wait for tomorrow!" Jace said. After that we ate in a nice silence. Then watched a movie until it was ten o'clock time for bed!

Jace and I climbed in bed together I instantly fell asleep, only to be awakened what felt like ten minutes later but was actually about 2 hours.

"Jace what the heck its 11:59 what are you doing waking me up and why are you on the floor?" I asked him.

I sat up and realized he was kneeling on one knee and as soon as the clock struck 12 he asked me,

"Clarissa Fray, the love of my life will you marry me?" he pulled out the hugest diamond ring I have ever seen and I jumped up.

"Oh mi gawd! Jace of course I will I love you soo much!" I said as I ran into his arms. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe, and even then I kissed him yet again.

"Clary I love you but you should get back to sleep now, its Christmas Eve and we have a long drive out to the cottage tomorrow to meet Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon. I nodded and climbed back in bed.

I curled into Jace's arms the happiest women on Earth; I could not wait to tell everyone!

I fell asleep instantly and when I opened my eyes it was morning I had awakened to the smell of peanut butter on toast! Yummy my favorite!

"ohh breakfast in bed thank you Jace you are the best boy- I mean fiancé ever!" I said grabbing a peace of toast as I sat up in bed.

"Eat up Clary we have to get going soon." Jace said as he walked away to go get in the shower.

After we had both showered eaten and gotten dressed, we climbed into the car and got ready to leave, but just as Jace was backing out of the driveway I screamed,

"JACE!" He slammed on the brakes,

"Clary what's wrong?" he asked as I jumped out of the car.

"I have to pee" I screamed as I ran in the house.

When I came back out Jace looked, well I don't really know he looked like he wanted to laugh but at the same time he was mad.

"Clary, please don't do that again you scared the crap outa me, okay?" Jace asked me thawing out and cracking a smile.

"Sure baby, but can we go now id like to get this drive over with." He nodded and we started on our way.

We were about ten minutes into the drive when I had to pee again.

"Jace?" he looked at me, "yes Clary?" he asked "I don't think your going to like this but I have to pee again." I said

He pulled over and told me if I had to go really bad I was going to have to go on the side of the road since we were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to but I knew I had no choice so I did. And let me tell you that is NOT fun!

I climbed back in and nodded at Jace to go. We made about a hundred more pit stops, but finally 6 and a half hours later we made it to the cottage.

Izzy came running out, "gosh what took you guys so long, no never mind I don't care, come inside its freezing!"

We went inside as the boys unloaded the trunk. "So Izzy have you ever planned a wedding before?" I asked my best friend/sister.

"No why?" she asked suspiciously I just held up my hand for her to see.

We jumped up and down squealing for about 10 minutes before the boys came in and asked what the hell we were doing.

"Being girls silly!" replied Izzy, "hey bro when were you planning on telling me you and Clary are going to get married?" she asked him.

"Well since I just proposed last night when we got here actually, but I guess Clary did that already." Jace said.

"Izzy will you be my maid of honor? Please?" I asked her she just squealed again and nodded her head.

"Ok so is that also a yes to being my wedding planner?" I asked her.

"Oh for sure Clary but I am not doing that on my own you are soo helping me!" she said.

"Ok so first order of business I think we should have a chocolate wedding cake!" I told everyone.

"Yum sounds good." They all replied.

"Okay good now I would like it topped with teriyaki sauce. Yup sounds good chocolate cake with teriyaki sauce sounds just perfect for my wedding cake; actually do you think I could have some of that right now? I'm kinda hungry." I said.

"Wow babe you really have some weird cravings, why don't we wait to plan the food until after the baby is born okay?" Jace asked me. I didn't understand why but I just nodded my head.

"So can I get that cake now?" I asked everyone, they just laughed and Izzy nodded her head and walked away to go find it for me.

"So Clary I have been thinking," said Jace.

"Oh god Jace you were thinking again? You know what that did to your head last time! Do you need me to go get the Tylenol?" Alec teased.

Jace just brushed him off and continued on, "so I think our first dance should be to that song by Bruno Mars you know the one?" I shook my head at him I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Just the way you are!" called Izzy when she walked in handing me my cake.

"Yup that's it so what do you say Clary?" Jace asked me.

"Mhhm" I said around a mouth full of cake, it was good! I really think we should have this cake at our wedding but they told me to think bout food after the baby is born so I guess I will just have to remember to think bout it.

The boys drank beer and played poker all night while Izzy and I looked up bridesmaids dresses. But at 11 I was really tired so I decided to go up to bed.

"Good night everyone!" I called, "I'm coming Clary!" Jace yelled after me as I walked up the stairs.

We both settled into bed, but I couldn't sleep.

"Jace?" I asked him.

"Mhhm" he said back.

"Are you excited for Christmas? I really am."

"I am very excited; I am also excited for our first Christmas with our baby when he or she is born." Jace told me.

I was glad to hear that, I just nodded my head in agreement and fell into sleep.

**(A/n) as always please R&R, I cant wait to plan this Christmas any ideas what they should all get for hristmas, and do not suggest Clary has the baby, she is not due until may so if she had the baby it would be oh I don't know 5 months too early! Anyways love always countrycheerleader16! Have a good day night whatever! **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV:

I knew Jace was already awake I could tell my head was on his chest, but his arms were folded up behind his head, but I didn't want to wake up yet so I just snuggled closer to him and buried my head.

"I know your awake Clary, and if you don't get up soon Magnus is going to come in here and wake you up, like he tried to do earlier, but you were sleeping like the dead." Jace said wrapping his arms around me.

"I am awake Jace I'm just not ready to go downstairs yet, I would rather just lie here with you is that ok?" I said, looking up at him.

"Clary you know what I mean, and jeez if Isabel is already awake you should be too. Plus Magnus made breakfast." He sounded like he was trying to taunt me but from what I could smell Magnus had not made what I wanted.

"Did Magnus make me a ketchup sandwich with syrup? Cause if not I don't think I'm going to get up yet." I said, Jace just sighed.

"No Clary he didn't but I will make you one when you go down if you want?" Jace told me.

"Okay Jace lets go, I can't wait for you too open up your presents that I got for you." I was very excited, I'm sure Jace was going to love everything I got him and I cant wait too see what he got me!

As soon as I got down the stairs I was attacked by Izzy, she was still in her pj's but her make up looked like she had just done it, damn why cant I wake up looking like that?

"Clary aren't you excited? I can't wait to open my presents!" Izzy was jumping up and down and I jumped with her cause who wouldn't be excited it's Christmas?

"Hey guys you coming?" Magnus called from the other room, I looked over at Jace I was hungry.

"You go I will be there in a minute." Jace told me walking into the kitchen.

"Ok c'mon lets go I wanna open my present!" Izzy said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the family room.

I sat down on the loveseat and Magnus and Alec on the couch, and Izzy and Simon were sharing a chair.

Jace walked in and sat beside me handing me a plate with my sandwich on it. I dug in, it was good.

"okay everyone so this is how its going to go, we are going to exchange our secret Santa's first then from there we will just give presents out on at a time, got it?" Magnus said to everyone standing up, there were lots of muffled replies as everyone dug into their food.

Magnus nodded his head and picked up a box that was addressed to Izzy from your secret Santa.

"Ooo yay, me first!" Izzy said excitedly ripping open the wrapping paper, she pulled out a large box, from Dolce and Gabbana, whoever Izzy's secret Santa was, I'm sure did well.

Izzy hurriedly opened the box to revel the cutest dress ever! It was short black with red polka dots, (A/n) pic on profile.)

"Oh my gosh! I love it! I think my secret Santa has to be someone with ah-maz-ing taste so it has to Magnus! Am I right?" Izzy guessed.

"Of course Darling, I am your secret Santa. And thanks for the compliment on my fashion skills." Magnus said beaming.

"Ok let's move on to the next _before_ you too start talking fashion…" Jace said a bit impatiently, I laughed.

"Magnus, I think Jace wants his present now." I said. Magnus walked over to the tree and pulled out a present wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"Okay whose it from?" Jace asked.

"Dude you gotta guess, that's the point of secret Santa duh!" Simon said. Jace just rolled his eyes and opened his present.

"Uhh… Magnus I think you gave me the wrong box…" Jace said.

"I would never! Why, what's in it?" Magnus asked, I just smiled I was Jace's secret Santa; I knew what he was getting….

Jace pulled out a Victoria's secret box, Izzy, Simon, and the guys laughed; I just looked at him,

"Jace you know you could have told me you were gonna bat for the other team…" I said while secretly dieing inside.

"Clary I am not gay!" Jace said clearly mad.

"Oh for heavens sake Jace just open it!" Izzy cried.

Jace slowly pulled the lid open, his face dropped; he blushed, and quickly closed the lid placing the present on the floor.

"What was it?" everyone was asking him.

"It was nothing I think it was for someone else though." Jace said.

"Come on bro tell us what it was!" Alec said.

"No!" Jace said so Magnus walked over and grabbed the present, he opened the box and literally fell over laughing.

"Okay really what is it?" Simon asked getting agitated.

"Someone -as a practical joke- got me lingerie, and it comes with a whip!" Jace said.

"Okay well that present was labeled to you Jace so make a guess who your secret Santa is." Magnus said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Um, Izzy?" Jace guess I laughed and shook my head, "it's me Jace." I said.

"Oh god Clary did you really have to say that? You're my best friend; I do not need a mental picture of you in that!" Simon said, I just laughed at him, and Jace waggled his eyebrows at me.

We passed out the rest of the presents, until the only presents left were one from me to Jace and one from Jace to me, of course those weren't the only presents we had gotten each other, just the biggest ones.

Everyone else had left to go put their presents away in their rooms, so it was just me and Jace now to exchange our final gifts.

"Clary I love you so much with all my heart and I'm so glad you're carrying my baby, I can't wait to be a family with you, and you will always be the most important person in my life." Jace said as he handed me my gift, it was tiny so I knew it was jewelry, but that's what I had asked for, and what I most wanted.

I opened the box excitedly and almost died when I saw what was inside of it was a necklace, and another box, which held a beautiful set of earrings, and another box, which had a bracelet. (A/n) pics on profile.)

"oh my god Jace I cannot tell you how much I love this present, it is the best gift I have ever gotten in my life, but you shouldn't have spent so much on me this couldn't have been cheap. But I love you." I told him honestly.

Jace just laughed and kissed me, "only the best for you babe." He said.

"Oh Jace now I don't want to give you your present, it seems so crappy next to what you got me." I frowned. And Jace pulled my chin up, so that I looked him in the eyes.

"Clarissa, its not what you get me that matters, it's that I get to spend Christmas with you and with my soon to be family." Jace said putting his hand on my tummy, and I smiled he was so sweet.

I handed him the present, and told him half of it was at home in the institute, and that he would have to wait till we got back, but we could hook this half up now.

He opened it and look confused, "um Clary I have a picture of a beautiful flat screen TV, and an Xbox 360? Whatever the heck that is." Jace said I laughed.

"Jace the TV is being installed in the institute in our room as we speak, and an Xbox 360 is a gamming device, here I got you a game to go with it, ask Simon to help you set it up." I told him.

"Call of Duty, hmm never heard of it." Jace said I could hear Simon running down the stairs at that.

"You have never played COD? Holy shit Jace, we are setting this up right now, Clary go play dollies with Isabel or something, we are gonna have some guy time." Simon said I gladly started walking up stairs after giving Jace a peck on the cheek and saying thanks one more time.

Jace POV:

I couldn't wait until Simon finished hooking up my present, from the way he was talking bout this game I knew I was going to like it, and he also said that, Clary got me the newest edition, Black ops.

"Okay I'm done, grab the controllers, and let's get our game on!" Simon said, I tossed him one of them and grabbed the other for myself.

He flicked the game on and we started playing, we sat there for about five hours, before the girls came down.

Clary POV:

"Oh my god, Simon, you had better not spend this whole Christmas vacation playing that stupid game, or I swear to god!" Izzy yelled.

But they boys completely ignored us, "Jace, hey Jace!" I tried but nothing, they were like oblivious to the outside world.

"Fine if you don't want to listen then no sex for the next 4 months!" Izzy screamed walking away.

"That goes for you as well Jace!" I said as I walked after Izzy.

I meet up with her in the kitchen we could hear the boys scrambling to get up.

"I'm sorry Iz, we were just playing our game, and what is it that you girls want?" Simon asked.

"I'm sorry too." Jace added in.

"We just wanted to know if you guys could help us with dinner we need you too carve the turkey, considering it is dinner time." I said. They both nodded and went to work doing that.

"So you girls weren't serious bout the no sex thing, right? That was just to get our attention, right?" Simon asked.

I exchanged a glance with Izzy, "Hmm I guess we are going to have to think about It." she said.

"C'mon Clary, that's not fair you bought me that game for Christmas, did you not expect me to like it or something?" Jace said.

"Of course I thought you would like it, why would I have bought a game I knew you wouldn't like? What I do expect though is that you don't completely ignore me when I'm trying to talk to you." I told him.

"Come on Simon finish up that turkey, and we will go talk about this upstairs." Izzy said walking away. Simon quickly followed just finishing the turkey in time to catch up with Isabel.

"Ok, well Clary I'm sorry." Jace said, I walked over and hugged him then said.

"By the way we need to go back to the institute soon it's almost time for my next doctor's appointment."

Jace smiled I knew he liked coming with me to the Doctors; he was very excited to have this baby.

A few minutes later we called the rest of the gang in for dinner, everyone sat around the table, just looking at the food not knowing where to start.

But of course Jace being Jace and all, dug right in.

"This food is amazing, but that because I made it! Of course anything made by me is always amazing. Come on guys dig in! It's gonna get cold!" Jace said through a mouthful of turkey leg.

Everyone grabbed there share of food, dinner was anything but quite. Izzy and Simon were still debating the same subject as earlier, Magnus was talking to me about some glittery eye shadow or something, I was only half paying attention, and Jace and Alec were talking bout a football game.

Once dinner was over me and Izzy cleaned up the dishes.

"Hey Iz, you aren't actually going to deprive Simon, of his _needs_, are you? Because I don't want to hear about it the whole ride home." I asked her.

Izzy laughed, "of course not Clary, in fact I'm going to give him another Christmas present tonight, it going to be…" she started to tell me something before I stopped her.

"Oh my god! Izzy I do _not_ need to hear about this! Simon is my best fried you know!" I said shivering, at the thought of them together.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Izzy said laughing.

"whatever." I told her turning back to the dishes.

JPOV:

I was playing COD with Simon, when Magnus walked in dragging Alec behind him.

"Jace where are the girls?" Magnus asked me.

"We are right here Magnus what would you like?" Clary asked him.

"Well Clary I am bored and I would like to do something." Magnus said, I could tell he had something to do in mind, something I was not going to like.

"Oh lets play a game!" Izzy said.

"Just what I was thinking!" Magnus told her excitedly.

I groaned, Clary agreed, and Alec looked apologetically at me and Simon.

"What game do you have in mind sister?" I asked Izzy.

"Well I was thinking we could play, truth or dare!" Izzy said Clary clapped her hands.

"Ok you three can go play me Simon and Alec will stay here and play COD." I told them turning back to the game.

"No way Jace its Christmas I want you too come play with us!" Clary said. But there was no way in hell I was going to play.

"No Clary I'm sorry but I don't want to play." I told her she pouted and I looked away so I wouldn't get sucked into playing with them.

"Well Alec is going to play!" Magnus said, Alec groaned.

"Magnus I told you no! He said, but Magnus just walked over whispered something in his ear and Alec changed his mind.

"Okay I will play jeez." He said frowning.

"Okay you four go play then, me and Simon will stay here." I said.

"No way man, I'm going to play." Simon said I knew Izzy had gotten to him; he would never willingly go play.

"Ok well I'm still not playing." I told them all.

Clary walked over to me, "please Jacey?" she asked me, putting on a face she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine but Izzy we are not playing with your rules!" I said giving in. Clary squealed and jumped off my lap.

"Oh yes we are brother!" Izzy said laughing.

"Wait what are Izzy's rules?" Simon asked as we all sat in a circle on the floor, I pulled Clary closer to me.

"Well Simon my rules would be that if you chose not to complete a dare you have to do something, like a punishment, something the rest of the group will pick!" Izzy explained to him.

"Okay, ill go first!" Magnus said, "Jace truth or dare?" he asked me.

I was not going o seem weak, "Dare." I told him confidently.

CPOV:

I could tell Jace was not going to like what Magnus had planned for him by the look on his face.

"Bad choice Jace." Magnus said.

"Jace I dare you too, go put on the outfit Clary got you for secret Santa, and you have to wear until your next turn." Magnus said, I laughed so hard.

"Whip and all Jace Lightwood." Magnus added, which made me and everyone else laugh even harder. Jace's face blanched but him being who he was would never turn down a dare, so he got up and went to our bedroom to change.

We had finally stopped laughing when Jace cam down again.

"Oh wow Jace hunny, you look," I couldn't think of words as I started laughing again.

"Oh god Clary, you couldn't have gotten this in a bigger size?" Jace said as he shifted uncomfortably sitting down next to me.

"Jace I think it looks beautiful." I told him laughing again, not able t keep a straight face.

"Whatever" he mumbled, "Let's just move on," he said. "Alec, truth or dare?" he asked him.

"Dare of course." Alec said. Jace smiled.

"I dare you to kiss…" Jace stopped thinking about this, "Clary, for at least 15 seconds." He finished.

Magnus looked pissed, he did not want his boyfriend kissing anyone else, and personally, I was okay with Alec and Magnus being exclusive, if it meant neither of them had to kiss me, but a dares a dare, and I knew Alec wouldn't turn this down, for fear of what Jace would make him do if he did.

Alec sighed and leaned across the circle to me.

JPOV:

This was hilarious, Alec was kissing Clary!

This was funny until I had the sudden urge to punch Alec for kissing my girl, I couldn't help myself, and I knew I made him do this but still, Clary is mine!

I leaned over and punched Alec square in the jaw.

"What the hell man you told me to kiss her!" he yelled at me.

"Ya I know sorry." I said.

"Whatever, my dare is done, so Izzy truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare dear brother." She responded.

"I dare you too kiss Clary!" Alec told her. She just shrugged.

CPOV: (a/n sorry bout all the changes in POVS!)

"Why does everyone have to kiss me?" I asked. Alec and Jace just shrugged.

"Oh come on Clary it isn't like we haven't kissed before." Izzy said winking at me.

"Wait when the hell did you too kiss and why wasn't I there to see it?" Jace asked us, "Yeah!" Simon agreed.

"Oh I don't know…" I said shrugging and walking over to Izzy.

I sat on her lap and look at her, "Ready Izzy?" I asked.

She nodded and winked at me, we kissed for a while then broke apart,

"Good enough for you?" Izzy asked. Alec just nodded; Jace and Simon were shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well that's enough T or D for one night I have to get too bed, you coming Izzy?" I asked her laughing inwardly.

The boys looked at us stunned, "of course hunny!" Izzy said to me.

Me and Izzy went up to bed and fell asleep instantly, only to hear Jace and Simon walk in.

"Dude they are actually sleeping together!" Simon said, "Yeah I can see that I have eyes dumbass!" Jace replied.

I felt Izzy move over so she was spooning me and snuggled closer to her. 

"Uh dude should we uh let them sleep or?" Simon asked. "Well I don't know" Jace said.

I guess they decided to let us sleep because they walked out and shut the door behind them.

Once they were out of hearing range me and Izzy cracked up, "good thinking Izzy, this was tons of fun!" I told her, before turning over to go to seep.

**Ok so this chap isn't one of my favorites, but I needed to write to get my mind off of exams…. So please forgive me for not making this chap very good, there will be more, better written chapters coming soon, if you have any ideas as to what to add please tell me! Have a good week everyone. And sorry for not updating for a while, love Countrycheerleader16!**


End file.
